1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine that is capable of repeatedly executing a unit game.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gaming machine adapted to repeatedly execute a unit game is proposed, the gaming machine including an extension device configured to assign another function to each symbol having its own function, the gaming machine providing a new game so as to thereby offer various kinds of games (for example, refer to United States Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0081493).
In recent years, slot machines that are installed in casinos outside Japan include the one that allows a player to execute a second game or the like, in addition to a basic game to be played in such a manner that symbols to be stopped after reel rotation are rearranged and the amount of prize is determined. In these slot machines, it is determined whether or not the routine is caused to migrate to the second game by means of lottery in the basic game, and then, the second game is executed according to a result of the lottery. Therefore, players have been merely allowed to have a simple entertaining option of whether or not the routine is caused to migrate to the second game.
In addition, in conventional slot machines, a payout rate is set to be comparatively low, which has caused a lowered popularity of the slot machines.
Slot machines that are capable of changing a payout rate in gaming facilities such as casinos have been conventionally known as well. Each of such slot machines has a switch for changing the payout rate. In the gaming facilities, after closing their shops, the staffs can change setting of the payout rate by operating the switch in accordance with a play situation in the gaming facilities. However, players cannot directly check whether the payout rate is highly set or is lowly set. Therefore, even in a case where the payout rate has been highly set, players cannot be informed of the fact, and it has been a low possibility that a player can enjoy game at a slot machine at which the payout rate is highly set. Accordingly, even in the case where the payout rate has been highly set, players who visit the gaming facilities cannot always enjoy game, the number of players who play at slot machines cannot always be increased, and it has been difficult to increase sales in gaming facilities exerted by slot machines.
In addition, in conventional slot machines, a comparatively small-sized display panel is provided in order to avoid increasing an installation area, and a rendering image is displayed on the display panel, whereby it has been difficult to sufficiently have a rendering effect.
The present invention has been made in order to solve the conventional problem described above, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a gaming machine that is capable of realistically informing a player of a payout rate via an effective rendering of such a kind that the player is permitted to participate.